The Rabbit Girl
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Princess Serenity is Engaged to a Prince, but on her way there her cruel hand maid forces her to swich places with her so the hand made can take her place, Now she has to tend rabbits. Will she ever reclaim her rightful place? Hiiro/Usagi.


The Rabbit Girl

By Dreama Tsuki

            I kept telling myself "no new fan fictions until you finish the Silencer's Kindness," but I am at a complete block for all my fanfics. All except this one that is based HEAVELY on the Grimm Brother's Fairy Tale _The Goose Girl_. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this fanfic based on my favorite fairy tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or the Goose Girl. They are copyrighted to their respective companies. If you send evil lawyers after me you will just get pocket lint.

^~^~^~^

There was once upon a time a Queen whose husband had died many years ago, leaving her with a very beautiful daughter named Serenity. When she grew up, Serenity was engaged to a Prince named Hiiro who lived far away. When it came time for the Princess to be married, she had to journey into the distant kingdom, the old Queen packed up for her many valuable vessels of silver and gold, cups, and jewels to be used as the royal dowry, because the Queen loved her daughter very much.

The Queen also sent her maid in waiting, Ririna, who was to ride with her, and hand her over to Prince Hiiro. Each has a horse for the journey, but the horse of Serenity was called Trowa and was able to speak. When the two were about to leave, the Queen went to her bedroom and cut her finger and bled three drops of blood onto a white handkerchief, gave it to Serenity and said to her, "Dear daughter, guard this carefully; it will come to great service to you on your way."

They took sorrowful leave of each other; Serenity put the precious piece of cloth in her bosom, mounted her horse, and then began her journey to Hiiro. After much riding, Serenity became very thirsty and said to Ririna, "Please fetch me some water from the stream with the cup you have brought for me."

"If you are thirsty," said Ririna, "get off your horse yourself and get your own water, I am not deserving to be such a servant."

So with her great thirst, Serenity got down, bent over the stream, and drank since she was not allowed to drink from the golden cup. Then she said, "Ah Heaven!"

The three drops of blood replied, "If  your mother knew about this, she would be saddened." But Serenity was humbled and remounted her horse.

Once again did Serenity become thirsty, and once again Ririna was ill to her. When Serenity bent over the water to drink, the handkerchief fell out of her bosom and floated away in the water. Serenity did not see this.

Ririna, however, had seen the cloth float away and rejoiced, for now she had power over Serenity. When she lost the handkerchief, the Princess became weak and powerless. As she began to mount Trowa, Ririna said to Serenity, "Trowa is more suitable for me, and my nag will do for you," and Serenity could not argue. Then Ririna, with many hard words, made Serenity exchange her beautiful, silver robes for Ririna's haggard brown clothes; then she made Serenity swear to tell no one or else she would be killed on the spot. But Trowa saw all of this, and watched it closely.

The fake bride mounted Trowa, and the true bride on the bad horse, and the traveled onwards until they finally entered their destination. There was much celebration over their arrival, and the Hiiro, at first, ran to greet them, though when he saw what Ririna looked like, he slowed down, and helped her down from the horse thinking she was his bride. She was led upstairs, but the real Princess Serenity was left standing where she was. The old King Quatre saw her standing down there looking very dainty and beautiful and went to Ririna's room to ask who she was. "She is someone I picked up along the way," she said, "Do not let become idle and give her some work. I think she was conspiring to steal Prince Hiiro away from me."

There was only one job available, and that was helping a boy named Duo help attend the royal rabbits. Not to long after Serenity was given that job, Ririna told Hiiro that Trowa had made her angry and she wanted his head chopped off. Confused, Hiiro hired a knacker to do the job, faithful Trowa was to die.

When Serenity heard of this, she told the knacker, who went by the name Mamoru, that she would pay him a piece of gold to do a special favor for her. In the town was a dark doorway in which she wanted Mamoru to nail Trowa's head to so she could see the dear horse's head again. Mamoru did so.

Every morning, when Duo and Serenity would pass the horses head, Serenity would say to it,

                        _"Alas, dear Trowa, hanging there."_

And then the head would reply,

                        _"Alas, young Serenity, how ill you fare!_

_                        If your sweet Mother knew,_

_                        Surely her heart would break in two."_

Then the two would drive their heard of rabbits (It's possible! ^_^) into the country. They would stop at a meadow and Serenity would undo her hair, which was like spun silver, and Duo loved it so much, and being the hentai that he is, wanted to smell it. Then she would whisper,

                        _"Blow, blow, thou gentle wind, I say_

_                        Blow Duo's hat away_

_                        And make him chase it here and there_

_                        Until I have braided my hair_

_                        And bound it up again"_

Then a violent wind would start and blow Duo's hat all over the country, forcing him to chase after it. When he came back, Serenity was done putting her hair up, and he could not touch any of it. But that did not stop him from constantly flirting until it was late and they had to flock their rabbits back to the palace.

Every day seemed to go like this, Serenity speaking to the head of Trowa, and him replying back. Duo trying to make foreplay, only to be interrupted by Serenity's violent winds. And him flirting until it was time for them to return back to the castle. On one particular evening, Duo went to King Quatre to give him a report on how the new Rabbit Girl was fairing. He told him about how Serenity talked to Trowa's head every morning when they passed it, and how it would reply back to her. Quatre was amazed until Duo told him about Serenity causing his hat to blow away whenever he was just being friendly with Serenity. Quatre was shocked such things could happen.

Quatre told him to take out the flock of rabbits again the next day, which Duo willing did so. Quatre hid behind the doorway, and heard how Duo's story of Serenity and Trowa's conversation was quite true. He followed them to the country and hid in a thicket to watch them. Duo began to try smelling Serenity's hair again, but she again said,

_"Blow, blow, thou gentle wind, I say_

_                        Blow Duo's hat away_

_                        And make him chase it here and there_

_                        Until I have braided my hair_

_                                                And bound it up again"_

            A blast of wind carried Duo's hat away, causing him to have to chase it far away. Serenity continued to brush her hair and braid it, which King Quatre observed. Then he quietly got away without being seen, when the Rabbit Girl came back that evening, Quatre called her aside and asked her why she did these things. "I cannot tell you," she replied, "for I have sworn that I would not tell anyone; if I did not do so, I would have lost my life," she said to the gentle king. But Quatre was not satisfied and said to her, "If you cannot tell me, why do you not tell this iron stove?" and he went away.

            She went into the iron stove immediately and began to weep, "Here I am, left alone by the whole world, and yet I am a King's daughter, and that horrible waiting maid Ririna has forced me into a situation that I cannot get myself out of. She took my royal robes of silver silk, she is trying to take my place and marry Prince Hiiro, and now I have to be a Rabbit Girl with a hormone driven boy. If my mother ever finds out, her heart would break."

            The gentle King Quatre, however, had heard everything, for he stood at the pipe of the stove. Then he fetched Serenity out of the stove, dressed her in a beautiful gown of blue and silver, how beautiful she was! Then he summed the poor Prince Hiiro, who was being driven insane by Ririna, told him that Ririna was a false bride and a cruel maid. He told the prince that Serenity was his true bride. Prince Hiiro rejoiced at his fortune when he saw Serenity and called for a wonderful feast.

            At the head of the table sat Prince Hiiro, on one side sat Princess Serenity, on the other sat Ririna, who did not recognize the true Princess because she was blindfolded, convinced it was a game. When they had finished eating, the gentle King Quatre asked Ririna a riddle. He asked what a person deserved that behaved in such a manor to their master, at the same time hinting at what happened to Serenity, and asked what should be done to such an awful servant.

            Ririna replied, "She deserves to be stripped naked, put in a barrel with pointed nails studded inside, and two white horses should be harnessed to it, which will drag her up and down each street until she is dead."

            "I am sorry," said the gentle king, "but you are that servant, and you have announced your own sentence."

            When the sentence was carried out, Prince Hiiro married Princess Serenity and the two lived together happily till the day they died.

The end.

Did you like? Then write a review! Kisses! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::

Email- usagibarton@gundamwing.org

Web page- http://www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki 


End file.
